The First Sign of Danger
by siris-wolf-demon
Summary: fear spreads throughout Shibusen as rumors of kitsune's escape from prison scatter the school. stein sees no reason to be afraid until he reads a document written by shinigami himself. SteinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Technician(s)**

Name: Kitsune

Age: 11 (?)

Birthday: Unknown

Gender: (M/**F**)

Race: Human (?)

Blood type: Unknown

Location: Unknown

Height: 5' 3" (?)

Weight: 113 lbs. (?)

Skin color: White

Eye color: Silver (?)

Hair color: Silver/ Purple Highlights

**Weapon(s)**

Name: Tengoku (?) Name: Jigoku (?)

Age: 15 (?) Age: 15 (?)

Birthday: Unknown Birthday: Unknown

Gender: (**M**/F) Gender: (**M**/F)

Weapon form: Crescent Bladed Scythe Weapon form: Crescent Bladed Scythe

Race: Human (?) Race: Human (?)

Blood type: Unknown Blood type: Unknown

Location: Unknown Location: Unknown

Height: 6' 3" (?) Height: 6' 4" (?)

Weight: 164 lbs. (?) Weight: 167 lbs. (?)

Skin color: White Skin color: White

Eye color: Gold (?) Eye color: Black (?)

Hair color: Dark Red Hair color: Dark Red

Stein looked over the file again and again but he could find nothing odd that should make him fearful of the girl, he could only see 2 things odd about her file, one, she was very much younger than her weapons, and two, it seemed who ever filled out her profile was very unsure of themselves. Stein could picture the eleven-year-old girl in his mind but quickly stopped himself before that image was stuck there; it had been three years she might look different from described. He flipped over the page so that he could see her grades. All A's she was very smart. He flipped the page again and what he saw next made him smile bigger than ever, her violence record was as long as his had been when he was in school. It made him laugh when he looked over the file, he still didn't understand shinigami's need for her to be gone from death city though, one violent kid isn't anything to be scared of she'd be only 14 now around his own son's age! He flipped the page again but found it was still her violence record. He flipped one more page to see her medical records the list was short here only two times had she visited the doctor. One he pick up the file and was about to put it away until he noticed and attachment to the file stein had moved the papers on the front over because many of them unimportant but he hadn't seen he thick envelope. He moved out from under the paper clip and looked at the front it said do not open on the front but since when was stein one to litsen to rules. Filled it over to see shinigami's seal in the corner stating he had read the contents was he moved to the fold he saw it was very worn and ripped this had been read many times before. He opened the envelope and slid the papers onto his desk, at the same theta the lumpy papers hit the desk he heard something clank onto the wood. He shook the metal object from the papers it was a thick silver chain link. He ignored it and looked to the papers he un folded them and looked on the front, there was a picture a man on the front he had a large build very strong looking, but he was smiling. Stein recognized him, he was a good man stein remembered the day he died, he was a man with a strong soul and very good control over it....he thought of dissecting him very often. He then looked under the picture to read the first page but found it to simply be a copy of Kitsune's profile he turned to another page to see Shinigami-sama's own handwriting. Stein read it over quickly and set it down with certain care. He stared at the piece of paper for a very long time…

"STEIN!!!!!!!! I'M HOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMME!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~" Maria called from the entrance hall to stein's laboratory.

"In here!" stein called turning his head to the side but not moving his eyes from the paper.

"What are doing?" Maria asked walking to stein's desk

"You know that file shinigami-sama wanted me to look over?"

"Yeah what about it" Maria looked towards the paper stein had not moved his eyes from.

"The girls name is Kitsune"

"Ok…the name meaning fox…right?"

"Yes it also means deceiver…"

"Ok…?"

"She should be 14 now the same age as Maka and soul…"

"Ok!?! Where are you going with this!?!" Maria looked annoyed with the minor details he was rambling on about.

"3 years ago she killed one of the strongest meisters in the world" stein looked away from the paper and towards Maria. Her expression showed pure shock.

"How…?"

"I don't know…but I think shinigami-sama is right…she is extremely dangerous…"

* * *

A/N: Ok so that was the very first chapter and I know it was short…I am going to write the next one write now! By the way Kitsune means fox Jigoku means hell and Tengoku means heaven. The two weapons are twins and Tengoku is 9 minutes older than Jigoku. My next chapter is going to start with Kitsune so you don't get confused…if you read the next one…


	2. Chapter 2

Kitsune stood in the middle of an old boring house that sat it the middle of an old boring town, in this place nothing exciting ever happened, nothing worthy of her presence, so she stayed here in this house. Even though she hated the place so much it was safest for her. Nobody knew who she was here, like she said it was a boring town with no need for weapons or technicians, so no one really heard about her and those that did had forgotten or couldn't recognize her. It had been 3 years she looked different now, her height and weight really hadn't changed but her once short and curly hair was now long and the curls had calmed to swirls that fell over her face and shoulders in wisps and down to the backs of her knees in slightly thicker twists. And of course, the biggest difference was the short piece of pipe driven through her neck; she remembered the day it was done in prison. After the murder she had been confined to a witch's prison even though didn't posses the powers of a witch. She remembered going insane with paranoia, it was too dangerous. The small part of pipe that was attached to her weapons Jigoku and Tengoku was taken off of them it driven through her neck so they would not leave her side. The touched the pipe gingerly and remembered the one time in her life she had been truly scared since life with her mother and father.

Kitsune was snapped out of her day dream as a knock sounded from the front door Kitsune took one step forward waved her hand at Jigoku and Tengoku who changed into the blades of a scythe with the chains that were usually wrapped around there own necks hanging from the middles. Kitsune picked up each of the chain in one hand and walked to the door. She peaked through the curtains to see Roku her "father's" fishing partner. She opened the door half way the chains hanging from her other hand so Roku could not see them.

"hello Kitsune, are your parents home today?" the man asked her nervously. It made sense for him to be slightly scared of her she arrived in this town with nothing but bloody chains and scythes hanging from her neck and dirty prison clothes. Only the two she called mother and father accepted her with out question.

"I'm sorry fathers on the boat and mother is out shopping" Kitsune smiled sweetly when in reality they were both killed at her own hands and laying together on the bed upstairs.

"well when they come back can you give them this?" Roku said while handing her n envelope.

"what's it for?"

"I'm not sure an odd looking man asked me to deliver it. He said he was a professor and…he was asking about you Kitsune."

"well I don't know any professors Roku." Kitsune said while waving good-bye and closing the door "ten, Ji, what do you think it is?" she looked at Tengoku and Jigoku as they transformed into there tall human forms.

"it must be from shibusen" Jigoku said while look at the seal on the back.

"I don't know if you should open it…" Tengoku said warningly

"ignore him go ahead and open it!" Jigoku shouted while pushing ten out of the way. Kitsune laughed at the two of then and ripped open the envelope; she pulled a piece of paper out of it and read it quickly.

"well kit, what's it say?" ji smiled looking over her shoulder.

"it's tell those two fools upstairs that I'm 'highly dangerous' and should be 'sent to death city immediately for arrest and relocation', how ridiculous! As if I would actually go!" Kitsune let out a cold laugh "well then again…"

"it could be interesting…" Ji smirked

"and very exciting…" ten laughed

"maybe we ought to go?" Kitsune looked to ji and ten.

"yes I think we should!" ji exclaimed with a grand smile.

* * *

A/N: ok second chapter done! And I know there short but it will get better and hopefully longer. By the way the people she was calling mother and father aren't really her parents there just a couple who took her in when she broke out of prison.


	3. Chapter 3

"three years and nothings changed eh?" Ji looked at the familiar buildings of death city

"I suppose not three years really isn't that long you know" Ten remarked while hooking his chain onto the pipe in his neck then hooking the other end to Kitsune's.

"Do you think any one will recognize us?" Kitsune asked while hooking on Ji's chain.

"Maybe…" Ji muttered while transforming.

"well this should be exciting!" Kitsune exclaimed with a deep breath and then picked the her weapons and flung them each in the opposite direction so they wrapped around her neck and the fell down her front. She boldly marched towards the entrance to the city with a cold smile on her face.

Kitsune reached the city and entered with no precaution, she knew nobody would attack her. Younger children ignored her they hadn't heard of her and nonetheless knew what she looked like, plus they were all used to odd appearances when living in death city. Most adults stared or quickly gathered their children. Kitsune giggled as one-woman let a small scream come from her lips be fore her husbamd covered her mouth and pulled her inside. Kitsune smiled and jumped to the top of a large set of stairs the people in the shop they led to cowered as they moved to the back of the shop. Kitsune stood tall her head raised Ji and ten lying calmly across her breast.

"Dear citizens of death city many of you know, but for those who don't I am Kitsune master of death! Those who disobey me will certainly meet a quick death! So tell me how many troops have been placed around Shibusen in my honor!!!" Kitsune raised Jigoku and the smaller Tengoku and held them out so they shone in the sunlight. "Well shall anybody find the courage?" Kitsune grinned as one-woman walked forwards.

"troops marched through the roads this morning, at least 50." She woman hesitated then raised her voice again with caution "Kitsune what happened to you" the woman moved boldly up the stairs even though her family yelled for her to return.

"Ahhh! Aaka!" Kitsune smiled at the face of the woman. "How I have missed you and I'm sure your brothers have as well!"

"Yes and I still do."

Kitsune snickered and moved towards the woman named Aaka; she flipped her long silky hair behind her shoulders and began to untie the middle of her short shirt revealing her chest. "And I do remember you ignoring me when I lay broken and bloody on the back door." Kitsune ran her fingers along the long deep scars that tainted her once perfect body, they lay across her stomach and breasts "I do believe you allowed these wounds to take place. I also believe you did not defend me when that murder took place. Which leaves me with my greatest scar to show" Kitsune pulled Aaka close and breathed into her ear "isn't it pretty…?" Kitsune picked up Aaka's hand and placed it onto one end of the pole in her neck. Tears were running down Aaka's face at this point.

"Kitsune I didn't know!" she yelped trying to pull back from Kitsune

"You didn't know?" Jigoku's voice whispered as he transformed into his human form.

"How could you not know?" came Tengoku voice slightly softer than Ji's crude tone

"Did she not beg at your feet?" Ji grabbed Aaka by the throat her red hair falling from its messy ponytail.

"Brother…please…?" aaka's bronze eyes flashed towards ten

"I will not save you from brother's wrath this time" ten's soft eyes falling cold on aaka's struggling body.

Kitsune smiled and in monotone whispered "stop…" as she spoke Ji dropped Aaka and let her smaller form drop to the ground."Come Aaka take us to shibusen." Jigoku leaned down, pulled Aaka to her feet by her forearm, and held onto her as they walked.

"Why did you come back…?" Aaka asked quietly "why would you return here when you'll only be killed…?"

"Why do you assume I'll be killed?" Kitsune smiled

"You're about to walk into a building full of meisters and weapons!" Aaka looked at Kitsune in awe.

"And I could kill them all."

"I don't think you could" Aaka looked at Kitsune boldly but her body was still shaking.

Kitsune whipped around anger suddenly flood her system "how could you say that!?! You of all people! You the woman who watched me kill him! You know my power! Why do you say that!?!" Kitsune was ready to cut the girl to pieces.

You're scared of this place, and all the people here, your afraid because you remember what happened and know that it was here right here in this city! And I know you're afraid of remembering!" Aaka shook harder than ever as Kitsune stood over her blade in hand.

* * *

Stein sat before his entire class watching them take their exams. He looked at each one in turn but wasn't thinking of them at all. He thought of Kitsune the girl he read about. It was a common thing now for him to think about her. He imagined slicing her one and studying her insides to experiment with her body it was all about research it was always about research, at least most of the time.

Stein was knocked out of his daydream as sounds of children talking filled his ears.

"Look! Over there!" shouted several students "who is she? She looks sort of familiar…" Tsubaki said while looking at a pouting Blackstar.

"Who cares she couldn't be more important than me!" he exclaimed even though he was tempted rush to the windows like the other students.

Stein stood to see what all the commotion was but as soon as he took one-step forwards a scream erupted from one several of the kids around the window and many quickly moved backwards. Stein swiftly walked to window and broke through the mob of students to look at the horrifying scene below only soul, kid, patty, and Blackstar (who of course came running to the window when the screams began) stayed at the window to watch. Stein looked down at the front of Shibusen to see a little over what looked like 50 Shibusen troops lying dead on the ground there blood covering everything and in the middle stood one person.

* * *

A/N: ok took me forever cause I got grounded for 2 weeks! But whatever! It's done now! A lot of my friends asked me if when Aaka called Ji and ten brother if she was actually related to them and the answer is yes! She is their younger sister. And don't ask what her and Kitsune were talking about it will all be explained in later chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

Kitsune stood mere inches from the dark red blood of her sisters and parents, someone was banging on the door screaming her name, but she couldn't do anything about that right now. She had to save her sisters blood, nothing else mattered. She ripped away the pieces of her clothing that weren't covered in blood and murder and threw them onto the floor. She couldn't let them ruin the blood. She ran to her sisters turning there faces so they wouldn't see the deformed ruined bodies of her parents and there killers. Kitsune stared at the whole in there heads there they were two shots and that was it at least they could die with smiles on there faces. The door broke open. Kitsune screamed…

"Hey! Wake up! Stop screaming!!!" a voice was breaking Kitsune's dream her eyes flew open and even though she was awake she felt as though the dream was still there and just like on that night she thought she could save her sisters. She jumped from the metal table she had been lying on and ran across the room. The image of her kitchen was still in her mind burned into her vision she was standing by her sisters she was wiping away the blood from there faces. She was with them until she felt something rush through her body like an electric current, everything disappeared and she was alone as with out her sisters her parents or her weapons. She was sitting in a cold room with white walls and paintings everywhere each one abstract and perfectly symmetrical, light came from even candles placed around the room. She could fell three presences behind her; she was not as alone as she felt.

"Are you ok?" a calm female voice came from behind her. Kitsune turned slowly to see three people

"Hey are you ok?" this voice was different from the first one she heard and it came from a black haired boy with yellow eyes. She knew him. Kitsune tried to forget many things about death city but she knew that no matter how hard she tried there were things she couldn't forget and the boy standing next to her was on of them.

"Fine…where am I?"

"You don't need to know." Came the boy's voice blunt and sharp

"Where are my weapons?"

"Nonya!" came the voice of the youngest girl, cheery and sweet

"I don't think you should deny me these answers." Kitsune stood and moved closer to the three.

"I don't think you should ask questions" this came from the tallest and oldest girl. Kitsune laughed at all three.

"Do you honestly believe you could stop me from taking your lives and leaving right now?" Kitsune snickered as she moved in closer still

"Yes, I do…" the boy was confident

"And why is that?"

"Because you're Kitsune Togo and I am death the kid…" Kitsune stared at the boy as a warm smile crossed his face she couldn't help but return it.

"How very true!" she exclaimed as she jumped at him and gave him a great hug. "You know there weren't very many people I missed from death city considering they were all on the lieing side but I couldn't help but miss your face!" kid smiled and gently patted Kitsune's back.

"Ok, ok, I missed you too so calm down and let go." kid gripped Kitsune by the shoulders firmly and pulled her away from him. "Remember you're still a convicted criminal!"

"Well sure but you know I was innocent!"

"Of course I know that but other people don't you have to understand how the rest of the world sees a person like you." Kitsune stared at kid blankly and slowly backed away from him his hands falling from her pale shoulders

"A person like me?" anger flooded Kitsune's system "a person like me!?!?! I thought out of everyone in death city you would understand!!!" Kitsune shoved her finger in kid's face "but no…you see me just like everyone else don't you!" she turned her back to kid and began to walk towards the door.

"Kitsune! You can't leave!" kid ran towards Kitsune as she walked to the exit.

"I was sent a letter from a man named stein. Who is he?"

"He is a scientist and teacher at Shibusen."

"Why was it him who sent the letter and not someone else?"

"He was the one who wanted you here he sent the letter before notifying my father."

"I see…I want to meet him. After all he was the one who sent for me not anyone else." Kitsune opened the door to the room and walked out. "One more thing, kid-kun, where are my weapons?" Kitsune looked over her shoulder at kid and his silent weapons.

"Under lock and key I'm afraid." Kid gave the answer with a regretful tone "please kit, you're making a mistake."

Kitsune left kid behind without another word.

She ran right into him, a tall man with crudely stitched clothes and white hair, a man with a crazed smile and soul crawling with insanity, this was the person she was looking for, and this was professor Franken Stein.

A smiled stretched across his face, how he could not smile as a perfect specimen stood right in front of him, walked right into his hands. The young girl looked up at him he could see a chill go down her spine.

"What are you doing out here?" stein muttered looking down on the shaking girl

"I-I know you…you were there…" Kitsune whispered stumbling backwards down the hall.

"Do you?" stein stepped towards Kitsune "were was I exactly?"

"You saw it happen didn't you?"

"What did I see?"

"You saw me?"

"I don't believe I have ever seen you before?" stein stared at the shaking girl; she had fallen onto the ground struck with what seemed to be fear. He looked at her eyes her pupils were pinpoints and her eyes were wide, she was hallucinating.


End file.
